1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a laser projection device (LPD), and, more particularly, to an LPD that employs a scanning mirror that may be actuated by a piezoelectric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of LPDs, one or more mirrors may be used to redirect and/or scan one or more beams of laser light onto a projection surface. These mirrors must be capable of rapid, highly-controlled movement in order to accurately position the laser beams on the projection surface. As the mirror moves to scan the laser beams, horizontally and/or vertically, any inaccuracy in the positioning of the mirror will result in the laser beams being inaccurately positioned on the projections surface. Thus, any image projected by the LPD will be distorted. In some instances, the distance between the projection surface and the mirror may be substantial, such that even relatively minor inaccuracies in the positioning of the mirror may produce dramatic mispositioned laser beams on the projection surface.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, one or more of the problems set forth above.